


The Best Part of Waking Up...

by Greyland94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sherlock is a big cuddly snoozeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyland94/pseuds/Greyland94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Is lazy morning sex</p><p>Sherlock's actually extremely lazy post-case, and tries to seduce John into staying in bed with him for just a little while longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Okay so I meant to write this as a gift for my friend Jessica. We were going to trade fics. It was rad. But then school happened, and I totally neglected this in my fic folder on my computer. I felt it was about time to finish this, so here you go, Jessica. I hope this is worth the wait.

John woke up to the warm mid-morning light filtering through the curtains in Sherlock’s bedroom. He had the side of his face pressed to the bare chest of said consulting detective, and the back of his head was cradled by the other man’s bicep.

  
At that present moment, Sherlock was completely passed out asleep, gently snoring on his pillow of soft dark curls (Sherlock would never EVER admit that he snores, even under threat of torture. John doesn't mind it so much; it rather soothes him on nights where he just can't get to sleep).  
John had an incredible fondness for the sight of his lover sleeping. A man so volatile and energetic in nature in a restful state of sleep made something in John’s heart squeeze, filling him with breathless affection.

  
John often likened Sherlock to one of Bernini’s statues; he was pale and ethereal, even now as sleep slackened his stunning and unique features. John admired the white expanse of Sherlock’s lean, muscular chest with his fingertips, stroking them down the smooth skin, tracing muscle and traveling over the bones tucked beneath them in soothing, lazy patterns.

  
“Mmm, John, what are you doing? That… kind of tickles”

  
John looked up into the face of his lover, smiling. Sherlock’s eyes were still closed, and his face was still relaxed, but his voice betrayed his amusement.  
John tightened his grip around Sherlock’s midsection and snuggled closer with a sigh of contentment.

  
John and Sherlock's budding romance seemed to have awakened a new, cuddly side to Sherlock. This new development had lead to a brief period of a sort of guerilla-style hugging technique on the part of Sherlock. Completely without warning, he would pounce on John, surprising him with sudden but tender hugs. After each successful cuddle attack, he would scamper away to do whatever Sherlocks do, leaving John to just stand there, confused but grinning like an idiot.

Sherlock yawned and stretched luxuriously under John, groaning at the pull of his aching muscles. "I'm so sore," he grumbled in a voice made deeper by sleepiness, "let's just stay in bed all day."

  
"No, come on Sherlock, we need to get up and be adults at some point. We need to shower and eat breakfast and make tea, and..." John trailed off with a wide yawn that made Sherlock smirk as if he'd just proven his point.

  
"We really do have to get up and do things," John protested, making to push off the sheets.

  
It was then that Sherlock finally opened his eyes, the morning sunlight making them a heart stopping shade of the clearest blue-green.  
"Or," Sherlock grinned deviously (the effect of his seduction ruined somewhat as he caught John's yawn and returned it with a spectacular one of his own) "We could stay in bed and I could take care of your morning erection."

  
Sherlock craned his neck and pressed his lips against John’s in a soft, sweet kiss, effectively cutting off any other protestations the doctor might have had.  
On a daily basis, John continued to be surprised at how tender a lover Sherlock could be when in the right mood, and how much the consulting detective enjoyed a good snog. Like anything he put his mind to, Sherlock was amazing at kissing, and John quite often could not get enough of it: stealing quick pecks in cabs and in secluded corners of crime scenes; frantic, adrenaline fueled embraces at the bottom of the stairs after a night of running after criminals; and, John’s personal favorite, sweet, gentle caresses the morning after. Languid and slow, these kisses were more a gentle slide of lips and tongues that reflected how sleepy the both of them still were.

  
Sherlock’s slender right hand tossed the sheets to the side and pushed down the waistband of John’s pants, just enough so that he could wrap his fingers around John’s half-hard erection. John let out a gasp at the warm pressure, and twitched his hips upward towards the source of the pleasurable sensation. Sherlock chuckled, a sinful sound that rumbled up from deep in his chest. He took his hand away (at which John let out a dismayed sound), only to bring it to his mouth to lick a long, wet stripe from heel to fingertip. He returned to John’s crotch, shoving down his pants, and began a tortuously slow rhythm on John’s cock, sliding his hand up and down at a languid pace.

  
“God, Sherlock,” John moaned, throwing his head back on the pillows. His exposed neck invited Sherlock’s lips and teeth to fall upon it, sucking and nipping the soft flesh. Sherlock kissed a path up John’s throat to the shell of his ear. “Do you want to get out bed now, John?” whispered Sherlock, as his hand incrementally sped up its lazy movements between John’s legs.

  
Sounds were now slipping from John’s mouth with every breath, moans and nearly unintelligible chants of "please", "god", “fuck” and "Sherlock" babbling forth in an endless stream. Sherlock’s thumb swiped over the head of John’s cock on the upward stroke, using the copious amounts of precome to lubricate the motion of his hand. John cursed and gave a full body shudder as his lover added a new twisting motion every time the tight circle of his fist got closer to the tip of John’s cock.

  
“Sh-sherlock,” panted John, his hips thrusting up to meet Sherlock’s hand, “I’m- I-”

  
“Are you close, John?” breathed Sherlock over the filthy wet noises his hand was making and John’s gasps of pleasure. “Are you going to come? Well, go on then. Come for me.” At this, Sherlock’s thumb slid one more time over the head of John’s cock.

  
John gave a strained groan and came, his back arching as his release pulsed over Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock continued to pump John’s cock until his orgasm had subsided and he flopped back onto the bed with a sigh of contentment.

  
“Jesus, Sherlock,” he said with a blissful smile, “I guess I’m really glad I didn’t get out of bed.”

  
They brought their lips together again in a slow, searing kiss. Sherlock began to not so subtly grind his erection against John’s thigh, bringing his right leg over John’s to gain more strength in his gentle thrusts.

  
Sherlock felt John smile against his lips, which was his only warning before he rolled them over so that John was lying fully on top of his lover.

  
John ground his hips downward on Sherlock’s crotch, causing the detective to let out a rumbling moan at the friction against his as of yet ignored erection.  
John dropped a peck on Sherlock’s kiss-swollen lips and began to slide his way down Sherlock’s body, licking, kissing, and leaving hickeys on every inch of exposed skin.

  
“J-john,” Sherlock gasped, “I want your -god!- your mouth on my cock this instant, you insufferable tease.”

  
John licked his lips. “Looks like breakfast will most definitely have to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I haven't edited this very thoroughly, so if you see any mistakes in spelling or grammar, or if this is difficult to read, please do let me know. I also very much appreciate comments and kudos, and as always, thank you for reading. c:
> 
> This is my first attempt at publishing sexy times, so don't hesitate to let me know how I did and what I might be able to improve upon.
> 
> Also I am so sorry about the title, what was I thinking
> 
> Update: Added spaces between paragraphs for easier reading.


End file.
